Mission : Kaori Makimura
by yaonne-san
Summary: Kaori est la cible des Weiss , Aya et Ken se font passer pour des clients et Ryo c'est Ryo !
1. Default Chapter

Mission : Kaori Makimura 

Auteur : Yaonne-san

Email: yaonnesanyahoo.fr

Base : Weiss Kreuz , City Hunter .

Genre : Humour , shonen ai , aventure , occ .

Couple : surprise .

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi .

Ryo : Tu fais beaucoup de cross over avec nous .

Yaonne : C'est parce que city hunter est mon manga préféré , et le sera toujours .

Kaori : Ne me dis pas que tu en pinces pour ce pervers!

Yaonne : Non ! Non ! Rassure toi !Mais j'aime la façon dont vous fonctionnez et...

Kaori : Et ?

Yaonne : Pauvre Aya et Ken .

Aya et Ken : Gloups !

Chapitre un : Mission et rencontre .

Tout était calme au Koneko , c'était les vacances d'étè et la plupart de leur fan club étaient parti pour leur plus grand soulagement . Seul Yohji se plaignait de s'ennuyer de ces jeunes filles en fleurs . Les trois autres lui jetèrent des regards noirs .

Omi allait proposer de fermer le magasin lorsque une très belle jeune fille entra .

"-Bonjours Weiss ! Fit la jeune fille .

-Manx ! S'écria l'aîné , tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta visite tombe à pic , cela manque de créatures de rêve en ce moment !"

Manx soupira , le blond ne changera décidément jamais !

Aya sans dire un mot ferma le magasin et l'interrogea du regard .

"-Persia veut que vous éliminiez une certaine Kaori Makimura .

-Une jeune femme ! Fit Yohji , mais pourquoi ?

-Il tient de source sûr qu'elle fait du trafic de drogue , d'ailleurs son frère qui était policier semblait être un ripoux .

-Etait ? Interrogea Ken .

-Il est mort , sûrement un réglemment de compte . Mademoiselle Makimura travaille d'ailleurs pour un tueur à gage , Ryo Saeba , il fait aussi garde du corps de temps en temps .

-Que doit on faire ? Demanda Aya .

-Tout d'abord trouvé la drogue et ensuite l'éliminé .

-Pas question que je m'en prenne à une femme ! Fit l'aîné .

-Je refuse aussi ! Rajouta le plus jeune .

-J'en suis ", dit leur leader .

Ken hésita longuement , tuer une femme ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir mais si elle vendait de la drogue méritait elle de la pitié ? Puis il pensa à ses victimes et son regard se fit plus déterminer , non elle ne méritait aucune pitié .

"-C'est d'accord pour moi !

-Parfait , vous vous ferais passer pour des clients , le moyen de contacte est un code sur le panneau de la gare de shinjuku X Y Z .

-Et ensuite ? Demanda le rouquin aux yeux violets .

-Vous expliquerais que vous avez été témoin d'un meurtre et que quelqu'un cherche à vous tuer . Bien sûr pour faire vrai un de nos agent fera semblant d'être après vous !

-Compris ! Fit le brun .

-Hn ! Dit Aya.

-Bonne chance ! "

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Une jeune femme de taille assez haute et habillé de façon assez masculine se dirigea vers la gare de shinjuku en grognant . Trois mois ! Cela aller faire trois mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de demande , elle commençait vraiment à se décourager .

Elle passa une main sur ses cheveux court , si aujourd'hui il n'y avait rien elle changera de métier .

Une fois arriver elle regarda sans vraiment y croire le panneau mais à sa plus grande surprise le code y était écrit .

"-Ha!Ha!Ha! Enfin ! "Fit elle en se tenant les hanches .

Les passants la dévisagèrent bizarrement et elle reprit contenance . Voyons elle avait rendez-vous au parc , espérons que le client ne soit pas une femme .

'Mais bon ', pensa t'elle en baissant la tête , 'il faut bien travailler'.

Elle alla donc au lieu de rencontre où l'attendait deux jeunes hommes , un brun et un rouquin .

Elle s'approcha vers eux avec un grand sourire .

"- XYZ , dit elle simplement . Alors c'est vous qui avez demandez les services de city hunter ?

-Hn ! Répondit simplement le rouquin .

-Excusez mon ami , fit le brun , il n'est pas très bavard , je suis Ken Hidaka et lui c'est Aya Fujimya .

-Enchantée ! Je m'appelle Kaori Makimura et suis l'assistante de Ryo Saeba . Bon puis-je connaître votre demande !

-Aya et moi avons assisté il y a quelque jours à un meurtre , et depuis nous avons échappé à deux tentatives de meurtres .

-Et la police ne peut rien pour vous ?

-Non , fit Ken en cachant sa surprise , nous n'avons aucune preuve et elle pense que ce n'étaient que des accidents ."

Aya aussi était surpris , une criminelle qui faisait référence à la police !

"-Nous vous paierons cinq cent milles yen ! Dit simplement le plus âgé des deux .

-Cin...Cinq cent mille ! Je suis votre homme ."

Elle prit les deux garçon chacun par le bras et les traîna littéralement , enfin leurs dettes seront réglées .

Arriver devant la porte de l'appartement elle lâcha enfin prise et Aya et Ken massèrent leurs bras douloureux , cette femme avait de la poigne .

Puis ils se mirent aux aguets , ils allaient être face au tueur maintenant .

Mais quand ils entrèrent un ange passa .

Un grand brun d'une trentaine d'années était posté près d'un poste de télévisions où des jeunes femmes faisaient de l'aérobic . L'homme avait la bouche pendante et il bavait .

"-Hi!Hi! Ricana l'homme , rien ne vaut un peu de sport pour entretenir son corps ."

Soudain il senti une énergie meurtrière derrière lui et quand il se retourna il se trouva nez à nez avec son associé .

"-Ka...Kaori !

-Rassure toi ! Aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur donc je ne te punirais pas .

-Et que me vaut cette bonne humeur ?

-Des clients !

-Où ça ? Où ça ?"

Tout en disant cela il fouilla partout , même derrière Aya et Ken , jusqu'à monté au lustre .

"-Où elles sont Kaori ?Où ? Où ?

-IDIOTS ! Cria t'elle , ce sont des hommes et ils sont juste devant toi !"

Aussitôt il se retrouva sur le canapé feuilletant un magazine porno .

"-Depuis le temps que tu me connais tu devrais savoir que je ne travaille que pour des femmes !"

Aussitôt une liste de deux kilomètre de long apparut dont ne sait où.

"-Tu vois ça ? Demanda la jeune femme , ce sont toute nos dettes , alors tu vas prendre ce travail si tu ne veux pas subir mon courroux ."

Tout d'un coup on eut l'impression que Kaori était devenue une géante et Ryo un nain .

"-Tu sais cela fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas mangé de viande ! Tu va accepter leur demande n'est-ce pas ? "fit la jeune femme les yeux en flammes .

Le nettoyeur hocha la tête en tremblant de peur devant les regards ahuris des deux weiss .

Kaori se rappela soudain la présence des deux clients et eut un petit rire gêné .

"-Surtout ne vous fiez pas aux apparences , Ryo est un vrai professionnel."

Les deux tueurs en douter .

"-Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

-Un garde du corps , on a essayé de les tuer et la police ne peut rien faire , expliqua Ken .

-Et c'est quoi leur noms ?

-Ken Hidaka pour le brun et Aya Fujimya pour l'autre .

-Aya ? C'est pas un prénom féminin ? Attend je sais tu es une femme déguisé en homme ."

Ryo précipita sa main vers la poitrine du rouquin pour vérifier sa théorie , et ni une ni deux il se retrouva encastrée dans la mur grâce à la massue de sa coéquipière .

"-Tu peux pas resté sérieux deux minutes ? Bon je vais les conduire à leurs chambres ! Aya prendra la chambre d'amis et Ken prendra ta chambre !

-Et moi je dors où ?

-Dans le salon .

-Et pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui dormirais au salon ?

-Tu oserais me faire prendre le canapé ?

-Mais non ! Mais non ! Que vas tu chercher ! Euh ! Et pourquoi ils dormiraient sur le même lit ?"

A cette idée Ken rougit , Aya lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il voulait dormir seul .

"-Bon et bien je vais me mettre au boulot !"Dit la jeune femme .

Et elle monta tout en remontant ses manches .

"-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Demanda Ken intrigué .

-Elle va enlever tout les pièges anti-Ryo ! Pff c'est pas drôle une mission sans visites nocturne , la vie est vraiment injuste , snif ."

Et il se replongea sur son magazine ne faisant plus attention aux deux autres .

Aya et Ken se demandèrent dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqué .

A suivre .

Dîtes moi si vous voulez que je continues où pas , arigato .


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen ! Gomen! je sais ça fait un bye , j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop .

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews.

Chapitre deux : faire connaissance

Kaori chantonna tout en préparant le souper pour elle et les trois hommes . Elle était vraiment de bonne humeur , non seulement ils avaient des clients mais c'était en plus des hommes elle n'avait donc pas à veiller le soir .

Une fois le repas terminé elle posa la table .

''RYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO , Ayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ? Kennnnnnnn , c'est prêt , hurla t'elle.''

Il eu soudain un grand boom , c'était Ryo qui était tombé du canapé .

Il s'approcha de sa partenaire tout en bougonnant .

''Est-ce que pour une fois tu ne pourrais pas m'appelez plus gentiment pour une fois , j'ai eu une dure journée ?

'En faisant quoi ? Ennuyer les filles dehors ? Mater de revues porno ? Accumuler nos dettes ?''

Plus Kaori énuméré ces choses plus sa tête grossissait , ses yeux lançant des éclairs .

''MOI ! Je suis aller chercher du travail que j'ai trouver d'ailleurs !

'Mais Kaori…

''J'ai préparé les chambres pour nos clients !

'Mais Kaori…

'J'ai dû enlever tout les pièges anti-Ryo !

'Mais Kaori…

'Et finalement j'ai préparé le repas alors ne me dis pas comment t'appeler !''

Ryo qui s'était assis par terre avala sa salive n'osant rien dire .

Pendant ce temps là dans le salon se trouvait Aya et Ken qui avaient écouté toute la conversation .

''Aya ? Tu es sûr qu'il s'agit d'un tueur ?

'hn .

'Cette femme a l'air terrifiante.

'hn.

'Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être une trafiquante de drogue .

'Nous avons une mission Sibérian .

'Mais…

'Les apparences sont trompeuses .''

Pourtant le brun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'y avait pas eu erreur sur la personne .

A suivre .

Bon si vous lisez toujours dîtes le moi et je promet d'essayer d'écrire plus vite .


End file.
